


It's Up To Us

by lovefierro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Akuma Attack, Akuma Possession, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug, Good Regulus Black, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous AU, Multi, Not always but they are good brothers, Original Akuma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Sirius and Regulus get along, Swearing, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefierro/pseuds/lovefierro
Summary: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin thought they were normal kids. No special destiny or jobs, just two kids trying to get through high school.Until they were visited by the Kwamis.Sirius and Remus soon, under the alias of Chat Noir and Ladybug, discover that London can be a dangerous place. Especially when a villain by the name of Hawkmoth starts akumitizing the people of London.And that it's up to them to stop him.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	1. The Kwamis, The Cat, and The Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings will be added as needed. This is a wolfstar Miraculous au, it's either one or ten on the possible warnings.

A demon flying around in his room was NOT something Sirius Black had wanted to wake up to.

And yet, A black demon popped out of a box like some demonic game of Jack in the box. And so Sirius reacted in the only way he saw fit.

"What the hell are you!"

Sirius didn't have a lot of sense, especially considering he happened to be in his house with his brother.

Well, Sirius realized it could be worse.

Sirius silently stared at it, until he decided on saying, "Well shit. You're real."

The creature flew around Sirius' room, making small comments like, "Got any cheese?" and Sirius's personal favorite, "That kids really got a mouth, yeesh."

"So," Sirius slowly started. "I'm really awake, not knocked out or anything, and this is really happening."

"Why would you get knocked out for?" The creature asked. "But this is really happening. I'm Plagg, and I'll be your kwami for this evening."

Sirius tried to understand the situation better, which was hard, especially considering he still wasn't A hundred percent sure he wasn't dreaming. So Sirius asked the only logical question.

"What the fuck is a kwami?"

Plagg sat on Sirius' shoulder and pointed to the box that still was in his hand. "Long story short, that box right there holds a ring. That ring is a Miraculous, that gives you powers when you transform, blah blah blah..."

"Hold up, powers? What kind of powers are you talking about?"

Plagg shrugged nonchalantly. "Powers of destruction, yeah."

Sirius wondered how accurate this happened to be. "Destruction. Seems ironic."

"Well," Plagg said, "destruction can come in handy once in a while. And besides, the Guardian needs new holders for the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. Especially after—"

Sirius wondered why he had a bad feeling. "Especially after what?"

"He lost one. The Butterfly Miraculous. It doesn't matter though, because you were chosen to get it back! Apparently, you're one of the only two capable of getting it back."

Sirius snorted. "Trust me,.I'm far from capable. You've definitely got the wrong guy."

Plagg went back to rummaging through Sirius' room. "I'm sure your plenty capable. So, about that cheese..."

In his room, Remus Lupin was facing a similar situation.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

Remus had experienced a lot of things in his life, but he never thought he'd be stuck home alone with a tiny demon. But, then again, it goes to show how Remus should've always expected the unexpected.

Remus figured even then he wouldn't think of this.

"Remus!" The tiny creature yelled. "Just calm down!"

The kwami attempted to calm his nerves, though it didn't work in the slightest. The kwami decided to hang in midair, which gave Remus the idea that it wouldn't hurt him. 

Once Remus had managed to calm down, the kwami asked, "Are you okay?"

Remus shook his head. "No, not really."

The kwami looked at the boy in pity. "I'm guessing you weren't expecting me?"

Remus scoffed. "Was it that obvious?"

"A little," the creature gave a laugh, "anyway, I'm Tikki, kwami of creation, partner of the Ladybug hero!"

Remus's eyes widened. "Ladybug? Hero? I think you've got the wrong address."

"Nonsense." Tikki dove towards the box, which held a pair of black earrings. "All you need to do is put these on! They're A Miraculous, and kwamis like me live inside of them."

"And let me guess," Remus said nonchantly, "those earrings let me turn into some hero?"

Tikki flew in front of Remus's face. 

"You're taking this awfully calmly," she remarked.

Remus lifted his face towards the ceiling. "It's the shock. And I don't think I can do this."

Tikki sighed. "Sure you can! Trust me, if you couldn't, the Guardian wouldn't have chosen you."

Remus smiled at Tiki. "That's surprisingly encouraging. You really think I can do this?"

Tikki grinned. "I know you can Remus. You'll do great, trust me. We need to get Nooroo back from his holder," Tikki got suddenly sad. "I do miss him."

Remus nodded his head. "Tikki, we'll get your friend back. I solemnly swear it." Remus looked down to the earrings. "Though I may need to get my ears pierced."


	2. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day with his Miraculous was a day Remus hoped would go well. He didn't see anything that could go wrong.
> 
> Except Sirius's little brother being overshadowed one too many times and looking for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea for an Akuma? Drop it in the comments!

Remus's day was going perfectly well, from what he could tell.

Remus thought that day wasn't going to be too bad, though keeping Tikki a secret proved harder than he thought.

Especially with Lily Evans as a friend.

"Remus! You're not looking at Black all googly eyed again, are you?"

Remus sighed, made sure Tikki was still in his bag, and turned to Lily. "You mean the way James looks at you? I'm not sinking to his level."

Remus could almost see the curiosity Tikki must have had.

Lily looked at Remus and shrugged. "That's fair. Though you might as well, the way you look at Black."

Remus felt himself turn red. "I-I don't-I don't look at him like that!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Lily called over her shoulder as she walked away.

It took all of Remus's willpower not to attempt to bang his head on the front of his locker.

"Remus," Tikki whispered, and though she was trying her best to stay quiet, a few people looked at Remus weirdly. "You're blushing."

"I'm also hopeless, though you didn't seem to mention that." Remus tried his best to explain his crush without sounding too desperate, and if Tikki noticed the constant stuttering when he talked about Sirius Black, she didn't mention it.

"Why don't you tell him? Wouldn't that be easier."

"Tikki," Remus said, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Easier isn't always wiser. It's not by a long shot honestly."

"So what're you going to do?"

"Hopefully, put my feelings in a mental box and throw it into the ocean, them never resurfacing. Worst case, I'll move to the States and change my name."

"Isn't that a little bit..."

"Dramatic? Tikki, nothing's dramatic when dealing with Sirius."

-

Speaking of Sirius, his day so far was as bad as anyone could get, which was a little bit of an accomplishment.

But then again, he was with his family. Sirius figured that was the reason he was having such a bad day.

It wasn't like his entire family was bad, Regulus was quite the opposite, but Sirius didn't exactly get along with the rest of his family. Especially his mother and father.

See, they both had a habit of criticising Sirius, and then acting as if he were better than Regulus.

Let's just say Sirius doubted they would get any rewards in parenting anytime soon.

Sirius, however stupid they might think him to be, knew very much what they were trying to do. And he was sad to say that it was working.

As much as he had tried to avoid it, his parents had succeeded in putting the brothers against each other.

And Sirius wanted to reverse what they did.

Unfortunately, that was proving to be very difficult.

"Sirius, I do hope you have no plans to further embarrass our family with you childish pranks. It would be such a shame if you were to fall back into your childish ways, especially after we managed to cancel them out last year. I was almost proud of you."

The fact that this was the closest thing Sirius had ever gotten to a compliment from his mother spoke for itself.

"What a shame. It's really unfortunate that I planned to 'embarrass' our family this morning. Looks like I'll have to cancel."

Sirius was bluffing, of course, but his parents didn't need to know that.

His father looked at him. "We did not ask you to give us cheek, Sirius. You are a Black. I expect you to act like it."

His father's voice was exactly how he was used to; cold and cruel. Sirius had never heard anything else.

"Though," his father had continued, eyeing his brother, "perhaps you and Regulus are not what Blacks should be. At least you have some sense of superiority. Your brother on the other hand..."

The boys' father trailed off, though finishing the sentence was not needed. They both knew that their father always had some way to bring his sons down, whether it be commenting on their flaws or teaching them both the proper way to act.

Their father smiled. "Though perhaps Regulus has some sense in his head. He's not one to keep secrets from his own parents."

Sirius's hand unconsciously tightened around his bag, where Plagg had hidden, as he could not be seen.

Their mother waved her hand towards the door. "You both should be off to your school. Even a place with that level of idiotic teaching as Hogwarts knows when students are late. That wouldn't really show everyone who's superior, with our heir and his brother not being able to show up on time."

That was it. No 'have a good day at school' or even a stiff 'goodbye'. Just 'don't disappoint us.'

Sirius honestly didn't expect anything else.

"Well, that was horrible."

-

Plagg, who had managed to stay quiet through the entire ordeal, finally spoke up. Sirius was vaguely impressed that Plagg had managed to stay quiet that long, because, from what Sirius could tell, had a tendency to be talkative, especially at the worst moments. He had literally almost given himself up to Regulus, and would have, had Sirius not claimed it had merely been him talking to himself. A little of Sirius still thought Regulus had been suspicious, even after the fact.

Sirius just snorted. "That's as good as they get. Trust me, they both practically told me that they loved me."

"I'm taking it you don't get along well?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Was it that bloody obvious?" He asked Plagg.

"Sort of."

"Yeah. Well, let's just say the feelings mutual. They don't want to get along with me, and I don't want to get along with them."

Plagg just shrugged, as of if he completely expected it.

"Hey Padfoot," Sirius's annoying best friend, James, poked his arm. "I think Lupin is staring at you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You also think Lily Evans is in love with you. It's expected of you to be wrong."

Sirius could almost hear Plagg snicker.

James put a hand on his heart, which he failed at, putting it on the right side, and put on a shocked look. "How dare you. I'll have you know Lilypad let me kiss her hand."

"She probably meant to punch you. Also, you heart is on the left side."

Despite knowing how much his friend would tease him, Sirius looked back at Remus Lupin, who was reading a book a few tables away. He was looking at Sirius, but it was sort of strange. He looked happy though.

Until he saw Sirius. 

The moment he saw Sirius, he immediately looked down at his book. He wouldn't meet Sirius's eyes.

'Great,' Sirius thought. 'He's scared of me. Expected, really.'

-

Regulus was having about as horrible a day as his older brother, not that anyone could tell. 

He never let anyone else see his emotions. It was something that he had been taught from a young age, something he had learned until he had mastered it.

Which is why Regulus didn't understand how Sirius could be so open.

He figured Sirius was keeping something, but it made a lot of sense, especially considering every human being had some secrets. But Regulus had no idea what it could possibly be. 

Regulus was used to being able to tell everything about someone by how they simply looked.

Take Lupin for example. Regulus could tell how bloody obvious it was that he had a crush on his brother. Sirius was too oblivious to see it, but that didn't mean Regulus couldn't tell.

That's the funny thing about Regulus showing no emotion. He had to learn how to spot it, so he could learn how to stop it.

It was a lesson all perfect Blacks learned.

But Regulus, no matter how hard he tried, was never a perfect Black. He always seemed to be second best to Sirius, when Sirius never even tried to be. Regulus found it so unfair that Sirius could be better than Regulus without trying, but he knew he could do nothing about it.

He was imperfect. And he was constantly reminded of it, whether it was purposeful or not.

Regulus usually loved his classes with Professor Slughorn, who was one of his favorite teachers in all of Hogwarts. He had to be, as his parents highly respected him, even if he didn't mirror their views of the world. He was one of the few people that managed to get respected without any social importance.

But today he was dreading it. He knew he had to get good respectable grades. Not good grades, actually, perfect grades. 

He was expected to get nothing else.

-

Slughorn had already passed around majority of the test papers by the time he had gotten to Regulus. 

"Well done, Mr. Black."

Regulus looked expectantly at his grade, only to be disappointed

He got a B.

Now, under any other circumstances, with any other boy, this would be an exceptable grade. A grade to be celebrated, should the particular boy be poor academically.

But Regulus Black wasn't just any boy. He had to be perfect, and a grade less than perfect, even for a measly test, was unacceptable. 

He tried not to think of what his mother and father would say.

-

He attempted to avoid many of the people in his year that acted idiotic around him, something that took up his time between classes. They all hated him for simply being a Black.

No thanks to Sirius.

"Oi! Black!"

Regulus turned around quickly to a bunch of kids that seemed to have decided that today was a good day to pick on Regulus and make fools out of themselves.

"Yes? You screeched?" Regulus could be mouthy when he wanted to, Sirius couldn't have all the fun.

One of the boys, of whom Regulus figured to be the pack leader, scowled. "Where's your brother? Or are you off as a diversion?"

Regulus had figured Sirius had messed with them in some way, but know he'd known for sure why he was being targeted. Sirius had messed with them because of some prank.

"Sure. Whatever you think."

"Really?" A small boy that looked to be the one that followed mindlessly spoke up. "Because it's obvious you two work together, being the screwups you both are."

Regulus wasn't sure what made him do it, but soon enough he had a bruised knuckle and the boy's nose was bloody. Regulus had probably broken it.

Regulus had a strange sense of accomplishment from it.

"Mr. Black!" The voice of Professor McGonagall came from behind Regulus. "What is the meaning of this!"

Before Regulus had any time to respond, the leader of the group stepped up and put on a face full of false fear. "Professor, he just attacked us! We were just walking to class, and it was normal, yah know, and then Black just came and punched him out of nowhere!"

Regulus felt his face heat up when McGonagall nodded. "Very well. Mr. Black, unless you have anything else to say, I expect you to make your way to the Headmaster's office. I had hoped you would be better than your brother, but it has been made clear I was mistaken. At least he attacks with reason.

Regulus stalked his way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He was furious. 

'Why is it so easy for Sirius!' He thought miserably. 'He doesn't even try, and he's still better than me! Why the hell do I have to do?'

-

Little did he know, in a building overlooking the city, A man in a mask was watching him.

" **A brother outshined by another, what a sad sight.** "

The man let a small butterfly land on his open palm and brought his hand over it. It changed into a pitch black butterfly, corrupted by dark energy. The insect flew away.

" **Fly, my little Akuma, and evilize him!"**

-

Regulus walked through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to stall making his way to the Headmaster's office and trying very hard not to cry. He was failing, but Regulus figured as much, knowing he couldn't be a good Black if he tried. He wasn't perfect. 

But Sirius was.

And at that moment, A black butterfly landed on his black ring.

" **Shadow."**

Regulus looked up, the outline of a moth on his face.

**I am Hawk Moth. Too long have you been overshadowed by your brother. Now, you will have the power to show him what it's like in the shadows. Just bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. You will know them when you see them. You will forever be better than anyone else. Do we have a deal, my Death Eater?"**

Regulus had a evil smirk on his face. "I will be in the shadows no more!"

And he let the butterfly fade into his ring and cover him in black light.

-

Sirius was frantic. He had been trying to talk to his little brother, but he couldn't find Regulus anywhere. It's as if he had been avoiding him.

James, naturally, tended to look on another, less worried side of things.

"C'mon mate. Regulus will come around eventually." James patted Sirius on the back, which did not make him feel better.

"I hope so."

Sirius tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

He got up, causing James to give him a confused look.

"Aren't you eating you lunch?"

Sirius didn't think it was that hard to see that he was too worried to eat at that moment. "Later. I'm going to look for Reg...ulus."

-

Good news; he found Regulus.

Bad news; he found Regulus.

See, under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be bad news. Especially not for Sirius.

But under the circumstances of your little brother looking like he stepped out of a damn shadow coming after you, while being able to dissolve whoever he catches with a giant whip into shadows, with the only thing familiar about his appearance is the black ring? Sirius was not sure that qualifies as "good news."

He skidded into a classroom, which definitely didn't qualify as brave, but he was more focused on not getting caught by Regulus, or as he seemed to start to call himself, "Shadow." The one thing about Regulus that Sirius liked the most was his ability to come up with badass names.

Right, he needed to find a way to stop him. Plagg flew out of his bag.

"What's going on? Why are we in a classroom?"

The sound of a locker being thrown against a wall came from the hall.

"Oh," Plagg said, looking like he was just told Christmas was cancelled. "It's an Akuma."

Sirius stared at Plagg blankly. "A what now?"

Plagg sighed. "An Akuma. Basically, the butterfly Miraculous can turn people into superheroes, but I when their holder uses it for evil, and the person they give super powers to happens to be in distress or anger, an akuma is made. Who's akumatized now?"

Sirius didn't answer him. "An Akuma," He said slowly," so the reason that my little brother is after me is some other Miraculous holder?"

Plagg nodded, and it only took Sirius a second to decide what he was going to do. "How do I help him?"

-

Remus Lupin wasn't one who would normally like to be called a coward, but if someone had walked up to him and called him a coward, he honestly wouldn't care. Only because he was too worried about whether Lily was okay. And also, the safety of the school, but Lily seemed more important to him just then. "Tikki, what the heck was that thing?"

Tikki decided that just then was a good time to explain. "I think... that's a person. That's been akumatized. But now's your chance! You can save him and become Ladybug!"

Remus wondered how wearing a suit and running around would help whoever that was. "And do what?"

Tikki looked like she was trying her hardest not to facepalm. "Purify him! Your powers allow you to purify akumatized victims! Just catch the black butterfly with your weapon and purify it!"

"..."

"Remus?"

Remus sighed. "I don't know, Tikki. What if I mess it up?"

"You won't." Tikki smiled. "Trust me. To transform, say, 'Tikki spots on' and to use your power, 'lucky charm.' Got it?"

Remus nodded and took a deep breath. "Tikki, spots on!"

Tikki flew into his earrings, and before Remus knew it, he was no longer in his school uniform. Instead, he was in a red bodysuit with black spots and a black belt. His hair became messier, which Remus had figured was impossible. His weapon was apparently a yoyo, which made Remus wonder if he was going to have to "walk the dog" to defeat the akuma.

Remus looked speechless at his reflection.

Until he heard a locker getting thrown outside.

"Akuma! Right!"

-

Sirius, who ended up getting a new identity of Chat Noir, ran down the hallway, attempting to get to wherever his brother, he means Shadow, was. He wasn't watching where he was going, until he ran into...

"Oi! Watch where your going, will ya? Wait a minute..."

Lily Evans rolled her eyes and put her hand on James Potter's mouth. "Are you another superhero?"

Sirius suddenly realized he probably was not the only person that was given a Miraculous, which he should've realized earlier, but he himself was still shocked about the whole "immortal god thing" himself.

"Guess so. Where's the other hero?"

"Fighting Shadow. Calls himself Ladybug. Why?"

Sirius tried to clear his head. "Thanks. I'd get to safety... things could get messy."

Lily crossed her arms. "Forget it. We're helping you. Our friends could very well have been caught by Shadow, and we want to help you take him down!"

James looked at Lily in disbelief. "We do?"

"Yes. Look, I know we don't get along great, Potter, but Shadow's after your best mate, and very well could've taken mine! If we're going to help, we'll help them together."

James nodded, agreeing fullheartedly.

Sirius sighed and put a hand on his forehead. "You're not going to leave unless I tell you how to help us, are you?"

"Nope."

-

Remus, or Ladybug as he would have to remember, wasn't having much luck with Shadow, as he had literally no clue how to defeat him. The closest he had gotten to a plan was figuring out that his ring was what he needed to get. It also didn't help when another hero came in with two other normal kids including... Lily?

"Need a hand, Bug?" Said the hero, who was dressed as a cat, holding a baton hand.

"Not from someone who brings helpless students into a battle."

The hero rolled his eyes. "They wouldn't leave unless I told them they could help. Introductions are in order. I'm Chat Noir." Chat Noir deflected the whip the came for him with his baton, luckily stopping it from hitting his skin. "So, what's his deal, and how do we defeat him?"

Ladybug huffed, massively annoyed. "No clue. He's after some Sirius guy apparently, but we need to be careful of his whip." "How come?"

Ladybug hoped he was convincing enough that Chat Noir didn't suspect he knew who Sirius was.

Ladybug nearly got hit by the whip, though he luckily managed to dodge it at the last minute."Maybe because it's a giant whip? Besides, have that thing touch you, and you're stuck in the shadows. Literally. "

The butterfly symbol appeared on Shadow's face, and he could hear Hawk Moth speak to him again.

" **That's Ladybug and Chat Noir! The earrings and the ring! Grab them, or I will strip you of your powers!"**

Shadow gets this grin on his face, yelling, " Yes, Hawk Moth!" and starts to advance on Ladybug and Chat Noir until...

"Oi! Sirius!"

Shadow looked towards where James Potter was yelling, which was currently towards the direction of the mess hall.

Shadow was enraged. "The Miraculouses can wait!" and threw a locker at the two heroes.

Miraculously, pun one hundred percent intended, the suits softened the blow. They managed to get the locker off of them and made their way to James and Lily.

"You..."

Chat Noir interrupted him. "Tricked him. He'll be searching for someone that isn't there."

James nodded.

"We have some time. If we can manage to find a way to keep him contained long enough..."

Ladybug's eyes lit up. "We can purify the Akuma. And I think I know how to do it."

" **LUCKY CHARM**!" He tosses his yoyo in the air and he catches...

"A fishing line?"

Chat Noir looked at it weirdly. "It'll come in later I guess. Let's go!"

-

They found Shadow in the mess hall. Well, James, Lily, and Ladybug did. Ladybug thought that Sirius Black could help and Chat Noir offered to find him.

Shadow was ready to use his whip on a boy. That is, until Ladybug threw his yoyo and he smacked against the wall.

Sirius was lucky he came in just when Shadow was attempting to get out of his daze.

"Are you okay?" He asked the boy.

The boy nodded mutely and eyed the line in Ladybug's hands.

Ladybug had almost forgotten the line. When he remembered, however, everything went gray except for Lily, James, Sirius, the line, and Shadow.

_Have Sirius attract Shadow's attention_

_Have James and Lily wrap Shadow up with the line while he's distracted_

_When he will have no way to escape, grab the ring, purify the Akuma._

Easier said than done.

Ladybug ran towards the three. "I have a plan."

-

"That's crazy," Lily said.

"Insane," James agreed.

"Let's do it," Sirius said determinedly, and the other two gaped at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" Lily blinked. "You'll be gone!"

"I'm always Sirius. But if that's what it takes to save my brother... I'll do it."

Lily stared at the line. "You sure this'll work?"

Ladybug smiled at his friend. "Positive."

James ran his hand through his hair. "Then we'll do it."

Sirius grinned and ran towards Shadow.

"Oi!" He yelled. "It's me you want!"

"Sirius!"

He forgot about the whip completely, abandoning it where he had been a second before, and grabbed Sirius's arms, shadows beginning to crawl up his forearm. Sirius saw James and Lily approach with the fishing line. Unfortunately, he looked down and yelped when he saw his arm had almost completely gone, absorbed into the shadows.

"And Reg," Sirius said, catching Shadow off guard. "Sorry it had to be this way."

"NOW!" Sirius ducked, and James and Lily, holding opposite sides of the line, ran in a circle around Shadow until...

He couldn't move.

-

"What do you do now?"

"..."

Ladybug silently made his way towards Shadow.

He seized his hand, making sure not to freak out when the shadows crawled up it, and took the ring.

He broke it in half, and a black butterfly flew out. He remembered what Tikki said earlier. He needed to purity it. His face found newly discovered determination, and he took out his yoyo and said, "No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

Ladybug, to his general surprise, managed to catch the Akuma in his yoyo. "Gotcha."

The yoyo opened up and a white butterfly flew out. "Bye, little butterfly."

There was only one thing left to do. He tossed the fishing line in the air and yelled out

" **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"**

A loveliness of ladybugs replaced the fishing line, flying over random spots and flying away from newly recovered students. They made it seem like nothing had happened, stopping only when the entire school was back to normal. Shadow got sucked into a black cloud, and a very dazed Regulus sat where Shadow was not a moment later.

\- "What happened?" Sirius helped his brother up.

"You mean you don't remember at all?"

Regulus shrugged. "I don't know. I just remember being really mad and then... everything went blank. I remember some parts..."

His face turned sober. "You should be furious at me right now. I tried to get rid of you!"

Ladybug crossed his arms and looked towards the brothers. "Which wasn't you fault. Hawk Moth took advantage of you, simply as that."

His earrings beeped. "Got to go. Bug out!"

Ladybug ran through the door quickly. Sirius hated how cute Ladybug looked when leaving.

He wondered what had made Regulus so mad, so jealous, that he was able to be akumatized. Sirius may not have been sure, but he definitely did not want to keep secrets from his brother any longer.

"Hey Reg, when we get home... I think there's something you should know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add other book series to this? Percy Jackson, insert other example here...


End file.
